Caffè Latte
by Hellicahead
Summary: Dela adalah seorang anak ceria, baik, dan juga mudah bergaul udah ahli. jadi, ngga heran kalau dia punya banyak teman. nah, sayang nya. dia paling payah soal cinta. / "Dela! Kita ke caffe latte dekat stasiun yuk!" / "KAKKOIIII" / "Berisik!" / AU / GAJE / DELA my Friends :* / NEDEL / TWO-SHOOT! / R&R? onegai ;))


**Caffè Latte**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Amth Sunrise**

**.**

**.**

Rasa nya jadi seorang Mahasiswa itu ada rasa bangga, kesel, senang, dan menyebalkan. Pokoknya suka duka nya terasa saat udah menyelesai kan ospek. Tapi, beda ospek beda dosen. "KALIAN ADA TUGAS ANAK-ANAK!" ucap dosen gemuk berkacamata botol itu lantang. "Dan akan di kumpulkan setelah kalian masuk lagi, yah.. sekitar dua minggu lagi." Dosen itu hanya tertawa, sedangkan mahasiswa nya hanya bengong.

WATEHEL!

"Mati aja ni dosen!" buku campus terhempas ke meja dengan kejamnya dari salah satu gadis berambut merah maroon. "Masa ngasih tugas sampe setebel buku sejarah Albert Einstein!" gadis itu meneguk es jeruk nya sampai kandas.

"Masa sih Karin?" ucap gadis berambut indigo menatap teman nya itu.

"Karin bego, yaiyalah. Elu kan anak sejarah. Wajar elu dapat tugas setebel itu" celetuk seseorang gadis berambut pirang panjang seperti Barbie itu. Karin hanya mendengus pelan. "Diam; lu barbe" dan hanya terdengar suara kekehan.

"Yo teman-teman." Ucap seorang anak berambut Hitam pekat. "Capeek" ucap nya lagi. Ia menghempaskan pantat di di bangku kayu itu, dan menidurkan kepala nya di meja.

"Khikhi, kuliah kan memang capek." Kikikan pelan gadis indigo itu lagi. "Semangat, Dela-chan." Dengan menirukan gaya seperti anak-anak kecil memberi semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di depan leher nya yang putih kepada teman nya. Dela mendengus, dan menutup matanya bentar terus buka lagi.

"Hinata sih enak, jurusan nya nyante." Ucap Ino lagi. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengaduk milk shake nya geram. "Cuma nyari inspirasi, seni ga sulit lah." Cerocos nya lagi. Kali ini Hinata hanya bengong, bagi nya semua jurusan itu sama aja melelahkan nya. ini nih, yang kadang bikin Hinata sakit hati sama temen-temen nya di banding-bandingi mulu. tapi, syukur deh, Hinata itu baik dan sabaar banget. Jadi, dia ngga mau tuh walau sakit hati sekali pun ngga mau membenci, itu yang jadi prinsip anak kaya raya ini.

"By the way, gimana kalau pulang hari ini kita ke caffe latte?" celetuk Karin tanpa sadar.

"Boleh." Ucap Ino, Hinata pun mengangguk. Nah kepastian nya yah di sini nih. "DELA!" pekik Ino tiba-tiba, membangunkan gadis yang tadi hampir saja terbang kealam mimpi dengan posisi mata terbuka –atau itu lebih tepatnya melamun kali yah? Ahh ngga kok itu memang tidur, tidur nya Dela.

"APA?! APA?!" teriak nya tak kalah, membuat seisi kantin melirik kearah mereka berempat. Karin dan Hinata hanya sweatdroped. Ino hanya terkekeh, tak lama ia merasakan bogem mentah dari Karin.

"Sialan lu no, kaget gue." Karin mendengus kasar.

"Sakit bego!" Ino mengelus kepala nya yang mendadak rasa nya ingin pecah hari itu juga. "J-jadi gimana?" ujar Ino lagi. Karin dan Hinata saling pandang, Ino hanya melihat kearah Dela yang masih dengan muka bengong.

"Dela! Kita ke caffe latte dekat stasiun yuk!" ajak Hinata dan Karin serempak. Ino hanya tertawa geli. Dela masih bingung, setengah nyawa nya belum sadar rupa nya. "Yang traktir Ino looh." Goda Karin lagi dan langsung dapat deathglare dari Ino. Dan tau dong gimana reaksi Dela?

"B-boleh." Ucap Dela lagi kali ini dengan di iringi sumringan cerah.

**x-X-x**

Sebenar nya Neji bingung. Apa sih yang kurang dari dia? Kenapa pacar-pacar nya ini malah pada minta putus? Sebenar nya dia itu kurang apa sih? Semua cewek-cewek di jamin klepek-klepek lah sama dia. Dia kaya, tampan, jenius, ketjeh, dan professional. Semua ada pada nya, lekukan wajah yang indah, hidung yang di bilang pesek engga, mancung juga ngga, tapi sempurna lah di mata cewek, mata nya juga indah –setiap keturunan Hyuuga memang mempunyai mata yang indahkan?, dia juga anggun dan cantik walau sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki tulen, nah yang penting atlet kampus dan juga kebanggaan keluarga.

Sebenar nya, semua itu bukan lah masalah bagi para pacar nya. kenapa pada minta putus ya liat aja sifat Neji itu seperti apa. Cuek, to the point, ga peka, dingin, dan yang paling para overprotective banget. Apa lagi kalau udah berurusan dengan Adek cantik nya si Hinata. Bukan nya protective sama pacar, malah sama adek, yang selalu di utamakan Neji itu Hinata, Always forever lah Hinata. Hinata aja ngga pernah mau punya kakak overprotective gitu, cukup punya Ayah begitu. Itu sih sisi pandang Hinata, sisi pandang Neji ya beda lagi. Neji mikir Hinata itu anak cewek, cewek yang KUDU-WAJIB-HARUS lah di lindungi, sifat nya lemah lembut, baik, dan ngga pelit, jadi mudah di manfaatin orang. Makanya Hinata kalau udah dekat CS nya itu di jaga was-was sama Neji. Selalu di tanyain dimana mereka nongkrong, kalau mau pergi WAJIB lapor sama Neji.

Kaya sekarang, kencan pun masih meratiin Hinata. Siapa yang ga dongkol punya pacar yang kemana-mana kudu nelfon adek nya "Hina dimana? Sama siapa? Jangan lama-lama, cepat pulang!" BAH! Pacar nya aja nih yang RESMI aja, ngga di perhatiin, sering nya malah di cuekin. Ya wajar para pacar Neji yang dulu pada minta putus. Ngga tahan deh, walau dia keren, kaya dan segala macem tetek bengek nya. masih sayang adek! Boleh aja sayang adek, justru bagus kalau besok dia punya anak. Tapi, ngga kudu tiap 1 jam sekali harus lapor kan? Ga tiap 1 jam sekali yang di pikir kan si adek kan? PACARAN aja sono sama adek nya sekalian! Itu sumpah para pacar Neji yang dulu looh.

"Neji!" ucap gadis bersoft pink itu mengaduk spagetti nya yang ntah gimana lagi bentuknya.

"Apa? Kau tak liat aku nelfon?" Neji masih sibuk nelfon dedek nya, si cewek hanya bengong tak percaya. Dan terdengar kalau keliatan di seberang telfon sana Hinata geram sama kakak sepupu nya itu.

'_Niisan, jangan telfon terus!'_ _dengus Hinata dari seberang jalan._

"Kalau ga di telfon, nanti ga tau kamu dimana!" bentak Neji secara halus. Gadis di depan nya hanya mengutuk dalam hati –MENYESAL-PACARAN-DENGANMU!- seperti itu lah kira-kira.

'_Aku baik-baik aja niisan, lagi sama Ino,Karin, dan Dela"_ _ucap Hinata dengan nada ogah-ogahan._

"Siapa tu Dela? Pacar kamu?!" _Nah looh Neji emang deh._

'_Bukan! Itu cewek niisan!'_ a_duh Hinata nya mulai ngamuk kaya nya._ _'niisan gausah telfon lagi lah!_

Tut tut tut

Neji tersentak "Hina! Hinata! Cihh." Neji hanya mendengus kasar, meletakkan kasar handphone tak bersalah itu dengan kejam di meja makan. "Ga tau apa kalau khawatir." Ucap Neji dengan melipat kedua tangan nya didada, dan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Neji!" ucap perempuan berambut bubble gum itu masih sabar. "Hinata itu udah kuliah, dia seorang Mahasiswa, jadi terserah dia aja! Ngga usah protective gitu dong!" Bentak nya dengan suara cukup lantang, dan menjadi sorotan di Restoran Unme itu.

"Sakura tau apa kau?! Diluar sana banyak preman berkeliaran, wajar aku khawatir!" tak kalah Neji juga mulai membentak, si gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mulai tak bisa menjaga emosi nya. ia kepal kan tangan nya yang memegang sendok err.. mungkin sekarang udah mau patah itu dengan mata menyalang ke depan pria yang tak kalah menajamkan matanya. Jangan sampai deh Sakura kaya para pacar Neji yang dulu.

"KITA PUTUS!" ucap Sakura lagi.

Baru juga di bilang tadi, udah kenyataan aja.

"OKE!" ucap Neji tak mau kalah.

Aduh, somplak.

Sakura berdiri dan merogoh kantong nya, meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yen, dan pergi tanpa melihat Neji. Neji hanya memandang keluar jendela. Lagi-lagi di putusin. Menyebalkan, apa dia ngga boleh sekali aja punya cewek yang mau ia putusin. Bukan di putusin. Neji bangkit dari tempat duduk nya melihat ke smartphone kesayangan nya, dan memeriksa GPRS Hinata.

"Caffe latte dekat stasiun. Aku kesana." Tetep aja Hinata. Bukan nya ngejar Sakura yang sengaja memperlambat jalan nya biar kaya di film loh, ntar cowo nya ngejar menjelaskan semua nya dan baikan dengan kecupan di kening sang cewek. Eh ternyata tau-tau nya malah Neji berbelok kearah berlawanan dari Sakura dan masuk kearea parkir. Yah, manusia sebenernya cuma bisa merencanakan bukan nya membuat kenyataan. Ngga lama, Mobil Mustang itu keluar dan melaju cepat di aspal menuju arah stasiun.

"SIALAN KAU NEJI HYUUGA!" pekik Sakura tak lama.

Jadi sebenar nya yang salah siapa sih?

* * *

**To Be Countinued.**

* * *

**A/N : Gajeee ya? alur nya ga jelas. ini juga nyuri-nyuri WiFi kantor buat ol #duagh**

**jika ada typos di temukan, Author membungkuk minta maaf m(_ _)m ngerjain nya pas di kantor juga, ide nya dapat pas lagi minum teh #ganyambung**

**oie Penjelasan, Karin selalu manggil Ino dengan sebutan "Barbe" jadi, jangan bilang author typos yaa.**

**nah, udah jadiii…. Ini Two-shoot ya. Sengaja. Kalau Oneshoot ntar kejadian nya kaya fic yang seharus nya di publish kemarin, ehh ngga jadi karena terlalu melenceng. BWAHAHAHA ! **

**Maaf buat my lele ngareeeeeeeet banget, minta nya sebelum puasa dan janji bakal update pas lebaran eh malah tau-tau nya baru sekarang. Hiks gomen na *kecupbasah* #woy**

**Atau mungkin ngga two-shoot aja kali ya? Aduuuh. Ngebayangi sifat lele itu gimana sebenernya, bakal jadi OOT banget lah di sini. Eh malah tau-tau nya pas di tag di 20 sifat dan BINGO! Sesuai sama ini fic. BWEHEHEHE XDD**

**Maaf ya, di chapter pertama ini, Dela nya dikit. Aura nya tipis banget lah! Dan itu Sengaja, soal nya di chap dua bakal full DELA sama NEJI nyaaa ;D**

**My Lele moga sukaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yaaa :p Cuma ini hadiah nya buat yang udah jadi mahasiswa :p**

**Masalah ospek dan sebagainya author juga kurang tau, maklum. Author kan baru kelas 3 SMK, belum ngerasain kuliah ;) Doakan aja pas ospek ngga separah senior-senior author disini. #curhat**

**Oke, tunggu kelanjutan nya yaaa lele :p**

**Arigatou. Jaa \^o^/**

**Pekanbaru ,Agustus 2013**


End file.
